


Hearts of Ice and Fire

by moonlittides



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Daenerys, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of past abuse, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: Sansa has dreamt of falling in love with a handsome knight since she was a young girl, but since Daenerys' arrival in Winterfell a month ago, Sansa has come to realise that love is not all that she expected it to be, and that it can happen at the unlikeliest of times with the unlikeliest of people.





	Hearts of Ice and Fire

“So, we’re all agreed? We begin the journey north tomorrow?”

A chorus of, “Aye’s” echo around the room and Sansa nods sombrely.

It has been thirty days since Jon arrived back in Winterfell with the dragon queen in tow. Since then there’s been an endless array of formalities and council meetings about military strategies. Sansa has little knowledge when it comes to military matters but has still insisted on sitting in on every meeting. Despite the looming Great War there is an air of optimism and confidence present in the room. As much as Sansa initially resented and doubted Jon’s decision to ally with Daenerys and pledge their forces to her conquest for the Iron Throne, she can see now that it was necessary. Daenerys Targaryen has made the war winnable and there is no price that can be put on that.

Sansa feels eyes on her and lifts her head to look across the table to see Daenerys’ intense gaze locked upon her. Daenerys does not look away and holds Sansa’s eyes until Sansa breaks away. Sansa catches her staring a lot and has tried her best not to think much on it, but every time it happens, it stirs unfamiliar feelings within her. For all the idle chatter and rumours she’d heard about Daenerys before meeting her, at least one thing turned out to be true – she _is_ beautiful. She has the trade mark Targaryen silver locks and piercing violet stare, a combination which is so uniquely breath-taking. But more than that, Daenerys is regal and graceful in a way that commands that all eyes in the room be on her.

It’s been surprising to Sansa just how much she has grown fond of Daenerys in such a short time. She is not at all what she imagined and despite her initial wariness and distrust, she has come to trust her as much as Jon seems to. The people of Winterfell may still be resistant and angered by her presence and an alliance with a foreign invader and Targaryen to boot, but Sansa is fully on-board with the alliance in a way she never expected she would be. Much of that is because of Daenerys’ commitment to reassuring Sansa of her intentions and investing time in building a friendship with both her and Jon. There have been many evenings where the three of them, along with Daenerys’ closest advisors, have dined together, and afterwards the two of them have been left alone to talk long into the night. Sansa never could’ve envisioned relations between them developing so smoothly and it has provided her with a sense of hope.

Despite the positive relations between Daenerys and the Starks, they are no fools and have ensured the terms of their alliance were officially drawn up and agreed upon. If the Great War is won, Daenerys has promised to give the north their independence in exchange for their forces to take the Iron Throne. Sansa was sceptical of the idea at first, disliking the thought of her people being involved in a war that is not theirs, but she realised how desperately she wants to see Cersei de-crowned and how much better she’d feel with Daenerys in her place.

As the meeting draws to a close Jon stands and dismisses the council members, thanking them for their contributions and reminding them to have a restful night before the long expedition north tomorrow. When Sansa dismisses herself, she quickly feels someone come up alongside her. Sansa is surprised to see it’s Daenerys.

“Oh, Your Grace, I expected you’d stay behind to talk with Jon.”

Daenerys shakes her head. “Not much more to say than has already been said.”

“Your Grace.” Tyrion stands overhead. “I am headed to the Great Hall to dine. Will you be joining me?”

Daenerys shakes her hand. “No. I shall eat later.”

Tyrion bows his head and waddles off towards the Great Hall with a group of Daenerys’ advisors including Missandei.

Sansa continues to walk back to her chambers and Daenerys stays in step with her. Despite knowing how kind she is, Sansa still feels a flurry of nerves awaken in her stomach whenever Daenerys is near her. She convinces herself it’s a normal emotion to feel when in the presence of someone so powerful, but it’s unlike anything she’s felt in her life. It’s not fear or anxiety that causes it, it’s something different entirely.

“The nights grow long,” Daenerys states glancing up at the dark skies.

Sansa nods. “Winter is here.”

“It appears so. Sansa, I was wondering if you would mind if joined you in your chambers?”

The request catches Sansa off-guard and she turns to face Daenerys. “Is there something you wish to discuss?”

“Oh, no. Nothing like that. I just wish to be in your company.”

“Oh.” Will Daenerys ever stop surprising her?

“If you’d prefer to be alone I can—”

“No, I’d love for you to join me.”

Daenerys’ eyes light up with delight and Sansa smiles at her sincerely. As they enter Sansa’s chambers, the room is already toasty and aglow from the fire in the hearth that Podrick lit for her upon her request ready for when she returned. Daenerys confidently wanders to the arm chair beside the fire and Sansa becomes acutely aware that this is the first time she’s been alone with Daenerys in these circumstances. In the past Jon or Arya or advisors and council members have been present for most of the night and the two of them were left alone together for a short while after the others had retired to bed. It makes her nervous.

Sansa takes off her cloak and pulls another armchair in front of the fireplace across from Daenerys. Daenerys regards her for a couple of minutes and Sansa avoids her gaze, feeling vulnerable and uncharacteristically bashful. She searches her brain for a topic of discussion but seems only able to think of the upcoming war and she’s sure Daenerys is as sick and tired of thinking and talking about it as she is.

“I expected you would spend your evening with Jon.” The moment Sansa has said it she regrets it. She didn’t mean to sound so presumptuous, but it was the first thing that came to mind unrelated to the war.

Daenerys hangs her head and smiles to herself. “And what would have you believe that?”

Sansa remains tight lipped this time and simply replies, “Nothing in particular.”

Daenerys shifts forward, her eyes locked on Sansa. “What you may have heard about the nature of my relationship with Jon is nothing but idle gossip, I can assure you.”

“I don’t know what you mean, your Grace.”

“I’m sure you don’t, my lady,” Daenerys replies, with a lift of her eyebrows. “But regardless of whether you know of what I speak, my relationship with Jon is one of friendship between two allies.”

Sansa nods and though she cannot explain why, it feels that a weight has been lifted from her chest.

“It has not extended beyond that and it never will.”

Sansa’s intention to hold her tongue and choose her words carefully fails her as she asks, “But surely if you and Jon survive the war your intention will be to marry?”

Daenerys inhales deeply. “Why do you say that?”

“Because politically a marriage makes sense. It would solidify your alliance and unite the south with the north.”

“But Jon is a bastard.”

“A bastard that is the King of the North.”

“I have no need for a king.”

“I didn’t mean to imply—”

“When I was a girl, I was forced to marry against my will for a political alliance. My brother, Viserys,” A conflicted look of grief, love and betrayal comes across Daenerys’ face, “sold me to Khal Drogo in exchange for an army. I grew to love him as my husband…my Sun and Stars…” Her face softens at the mention of Drogo and Sansa is sure she sees tears reflected in her eyes. “But the day my husband died I vowed that I would never marry again unless it is my choice.”

Having been subjected to betrothals and marriages against her will, Sansa understands Daenerys’ desire to want to marry for choice better than most. However, she also knows that the world does not simply let women choose who they love or who they want to marry, not even queens.

“When I marry— _If_ I marry again, I want it to be for love. I don’t want a marriage of convenience or politics.”

“I understand,” Sansa replies honestly. “A woman’s role on this earth is to be a wife and mother. Once upon a time it’s all I dreamt of, but times have changed as have I. And now—now--” Sansa trails off, reluctant to share her inner most thoughts and feelings for fear of judgement. But then she recalls the parts of her life Daenerys has shared with her and how much pain and suffering they have both endured, and knows that she can trust Daenerys.

“You don’t need to explain,” Daenerys says softly.

“I fear it,” Sansa chokes out. “I’m the eldest living child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, the blood of Winterfell, and I know with that I have a duty to fulfil. I cannot remain unmarried and childless, even if that is what I desire.”

“So long as I’m queen and on this earth, you shall not be subjected to anything against your will. I promise.”

Sansa is taken aback by the conviction and passion with which Daenerys speaks. Does she feel so strongly about it simply because she sees in Sansa the same damaged young girl that she feels herself? Or is it something more – something different? The look in Daenerys’ eyes suggests that it is something more, but Sansa doesn’t understand _what_ it is. She’s never seen anyone look at her that way before. It’s a combination of affection, fierce protectiveness and dare she think it, longing.

“I wish you could make such promises, but even you, as powerful as you are, cannot change the nature of the world we live in. Being a woman in this world is an injustice that we must learn to live with.”

Daenerys licks her lips and gets to her feet. Sansa swallows the huge lump that suddenly rises in her throat.

“What do you say we fuck the rest of the world?”

Hearing Daenerys curse causes Sansa to half gasp and half chuckle. She did not expect that!

“They can tell us what we should do, who we should be, what we should want, _who_ we should want, but _we’re_ the ones with the power.”

Daenerys walks right up to Sansa and looks down at her. Sansa feels her heart thump against her chest.

“Whatever they’ve done to us is over now. We have the scars to prove it, but we survived and now it’s our time. We are both so duty bound, so determined to do the right thing by everyone else – whether it is our family or our people – but what’s beneath all that? What do our hearts yearn for? I rarely take the time to listen to mine.”

“Me either,” Sansa admits.

“How about we start now?”

When Daenerys reaches her hand out to Sansa, Sansa takes it before she’s even had time to think and gets to her feet. Daenerys is so close to her that she can feel the warmth and contour of her body against hers. She keeps hold of Sansa’s hand, her fingers lightly dancing against her skin.

“What do you want, Sansa?” Daenerys breathes, her voice barely a whisper.

Sansa gulps. She didn’t know what she wanted until right now. Suddenly it’s so clear. Without hesitation Sansa brings her lips to Daenerys’. Daenerys kisses her only for a moment before leaning back and searching Sansa’s eyes.

“Is this truly what you want?” she asks.

“Yes,” Sansa answers. “I want you. Just you.”

Daenerys smiles a smile that lights up her entire being and gently strokes Sansa’s cheek with her fingers before kissing her again. It starts off tentative, both anxious and unsure, but they slowly feel their way into it.

Sansa has never kissed anyone before. Not properly, not like this. She’s surprised at how her body seems to instinctively react to Daenerys’ and how easily her hands wind around Daenerys’ back, pulling her petite frame into her. Sansa recalls something Margaery said a long time ago. “Some girls like pretty girls.” She hadn’t realised at the time that she is one of those girls, but Daenerys has awoken something in her and a flame has been ignited in her that she knows she will never be able to put out.

Daenerys’ lips are soft and gentle, and when she lightly grazes her tongue across Sansa’s bottom lip, Sansa feels her entire body tingle. She’s read endless stories of young girls being swept of their feet by handsome knights, and Sansa always expected to feel the same way one day. She just never expected that it would be a girl making her feel it. It’s incredible, like a dream come true. Though Sansa is inexperienced and unsure when Daenerys’ tongue touches her mouth again, she slowly opens her mouth. When Daenerys’ hot, wet tongue touches hers she momentarily flinches, the sensation catching her off-guard.

Daenerys pulls away from her. “Are you okay?”

Sansa nods, her face flushed with embarrassment.

“We don’t have to do anything either of us are uncomfortable with. We can stop right now.”

“No,” Sansa says firmly. “I don’t want to stop. I don’t want to be scared anymore.”

“Nor do I.”

When Sansa meets Daenerys’ eyes she sees an understanding and empathy she has never seen before. Sansa doesn’t need to voice her every fear and anxiety, Daenerys already knows them because hers are the same, and that makes Sansa feel safer than she has felt since she was a babe in her father’s arms.

Sansa walks towards the door to lock it and turns back to Daenerys. Daenerys smiles at her. It’s a seductive, sultry smile that makes Sansa feel warm inside.

“Since the first time I laid eyes on you I wanted you.”

Daenerys’ admission provides Sansa with a confidence boost and she winds her fingers into her silver hair and kisses her passionately, this time not refraining from using tongue. As they sink into the kiss, Daenerys steps onto her tip toes and presses herself harder and closer to Sansa.

Everything about it is utterly new and unique, yet Sansa finds that once the initial anxiety has passed all she wants is to shed the layers of clothing separating her body from Daenerys’. It’s an emotion she’s never connected to sex before – closeness and longing – because in the past, had been used against her as a cruel and barbaric punishment. But here with Daenerys it feels like heaven.

As they begin undressing slowly, they find their way to the soft mattress of Sansa’s bed and lie on their sides facing each other, their limbs entwined. Their kisses are sloppy and messy, but neither of them care and Sansa is completely lost in the whirlwind of sensations and emotions. When Daenerys traces light kisses on her neck and collarbone, shivers vibrate down Sansa’s spine and her centre clenches. Sansa can feel that the initial niceness and gentleness of the moment is starting to give way to something else, a raw, animalistic sexual hunger. It causes her to start desperately pulling at the remainder of their clothing until they’re both completely naked.

Sansa knows she should be disgusted and pull away at the feel of another girl’s naked body against hers, but she finds herself craving it and needing it. Her hands slide up and down Daenerys’ side, from her ribcage down to her hip and enjoys every moment of the smooth, skin beneath her fingertips. When Daenerys pulls her in closer and their breasts push up against each other, an audible groan vibrates deep in Sansa’s throat. Her nipples are erect and acutely attuned to every touch, and feeling Daenerys’ nipples against hers is a feeling unlike any other.

Sansa expected she would feel self-conscious, embarrassed or ashamed about the scars left behind by Ramsay’s cruelty, but finds that there is no room to think on it.

“What do you want me to do?” Sansa asks, breathless.

“Touch me.”

Daenerys takes Sansa’s hand and places it between her legs. For the hundredth time today, Sansa is taken by surprise to feel the burning wetness between Daenerys’ thighs. She did not know that women could produce that much wetness or whether it is normal, but regardless, it excites her.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Daenerys asks, her eyes on Sansa’s.

Sansa bites her lip and nods.

When Daenerys’ fingers make contact with Sansa’s engorged flesh, she cannot help but lightly jerk.

“Is that okay? Does it feel okay?”

“Mm-hm,” Sansa replies. Okay? It feels incredible!

Daenerys’ fingers begin to trace light circles around her and Sansa’s eyes immediately fall shut, the pleasure taking her. Sansa attempts to mimic Daenerys’ movements and also begins moving her fingers around in a circular motion. Daenerys’ breathing grows heavy which Sansa takes as a positive sign.

They never take their eyes off each other and are completely present in this moment, as they slowly explore each other’s most intimate parts. Sansa’s mind is filled with disbelief at what she is feeling. She didn’t know sex could feel like this. She didn’t know it was possible to feel like this period. It’s indescribable.

After only a few minutes of touching each other this way, Sansa feels a tightening in her stomach and a lessening of control. Her hips involuntarily gyrate and thrust to meet Daenerys’ movements, her breathing turns into light moans and as much as she tries to keep her own hand steady on Daenerys, she finds herself losing concentration as her pleasure spikes.

Without warning Daenerys’ fingers evoke a violent eruption at Sansa’s center that has her covering her own mouth to stifle her screams and sends her whole body into uncontrollable spasms. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and the entire world falls out from beneath her. All she’s aware of is the euphoria that’s igniting every single nerve ending in her body and the feel of Daenerys’ skin against hers.

“Wow,” Daenerys breathes.

When Sansa has recovered and gained some semblance of control, she pounces on top of Daenerys, her face red, her hair ragged and her sapphire eyes sparkling.

“Now, my queen, let me show you my appreciation.”

Daenerys bites her lip and Sansa kisses her hungrily. Sansa remains atop Daenerys and places her hand back at her center, which is even wetter than before. Applying pressure, Sansa teases Daenerys’ most sensitive area. She bends down to lick Daenerys’ breasts and nibbles at her nipple, having gained more confidence which has instilled her with a sense of adventure. For a moment she fears she’s taken it too far by biting her, but Daenerys’ back arches off the bed and she pushes her breast closer to Sansa’s mouth begging for more. Sansa isn’t sure she will be able to do to Daenerys what she has just done to her, but she is determined to and so picks up the pace of her fingers.

Just as suddenly as it seemed to happen to Sansa, Daenerys is writhing on the bed, her cunt throbbing beneath Sansa’s hand erratically. Sansa simply looks down upon Daenerys in awe, never having seen a vision so beautiful. She’s completely at her mercy and it’s so sexy.

Sansa continues to straddle Daenerys and leans down to stroke the silver strands from her sticky forehead and face. She places a soft kiss on her lips.

“I wanted you from the second I laid eyes on you, too.”

“You did?” Daenerys asks, wide-eyed.

Sansa nods. “I tried to ignore it, to bury it because I didn’t understand it and because I was afraid, but it’s so simple to me now. You’re the only person that makes me feel strong and powerful, as though I can do anything.  You… you make me feel alive. You make me feel safe. That means something, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Daenerys breathes.

Sansa rolls off her and lies beside her and takes Daenerys’ hand in hers. Sansa knows that despite Daenerys’ passion she is always in control of her emotions, so when she sees two tears roll down her cheeks, she doesn’t know what to say.

“I’m afraid, Sansa. I’ve made all these promises to my people, to yours, to Jon… promises to break the wheel and rebuild a new and better world for all that live in it, but what if I can’t? What if I don’t survive long enough?”

“You will,” Sansa insists, firmly. “You and Jon are going to win this war.”

Daenerys shakes her head. “I saw the army of the dead that day when I flew my dragons beyond the Wall. It’s a sight that I will carry with me until my last breath. I believed there was no force that could go up against my dragons, but I was wrong. What if I’m wrong about everything else, too?”

Sansa is not used to seeing Daenerys so vulnerable and insecure, and it only makes her heart swell with warmth and adoration.

“I am a queen, it’s my duty to be strong. I shouldn’t have these doubts and fears.”

“Fear is not a weakness, it’s a strength. Fear keeps us fighting. If I had no fear I wouldn’t have survived all I have, I wouldn’t have reclaimed Winterfell and I wouldn’t be here with you. Fear is often what drives us.”

Daenerys’ tear filled eyes look up at Sansa in wonderment. “Do you truly believe that?”

“With all my heart. I know you, Dany. You’re a true queen and you’ll win for your people and your kingdom.”

Daenerys wraps her arm around Sansa to bring her in closer.

“If I win this war it won’t be because of fear and it won’t be for my people or the throne, it’ll be for love. For you. I promise, I’ll return from this war and when I do, we will be together.”

Sansa bows her head and smiles. “Now I fear you may be making promises you cannot fulfil.”

Daenerys sits up straight and looks down upon Sansa, an intense frown on her face.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know the ways of the world in which we live. You’ve already been subjected to it more than once. You are Daenerys Targayen, the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms and I am the Lady of Winterfell. Our most sacred duty is to marry and borne sons.”

Anger flashes through Daenerys. “I cannot bear any children.”

“You will still be required to marry. As I said, perhaps Jon would be—”

Daenerys cuts Sansa off with, “Politics do not enter into how I feel about you. Whether we must wed or not is of no consequence to me. I will marry if necessary and I will do whatever is required to protect my kingdom, but wherever I go, I want you by my side. Do you not want for the same thing?”

“I do, but I am not foolish enough to believe it will happen. You and I… we… we’re… the world will never understand.”

“Why do you keep speaking of the world? The world doesn’t matter, only you and I matter.”

“That is never true of a queen. People will talk and if they were to discover you had a woman in your bed—”

 “I am queen, I do not answer to anyone save myself. No one has the authority to question who I have in my bed.”  

Sansa bows her head and sighs deeply. “We don’t know what the future holds. All we can truly rely on is here and now.”

Sansa can see Daenerys still wants to say more, to mull over the complexity of the conflicts and issues that are ahead of them, but her face quickly softens and she seems to absorb Sansa’s words and slowly come to understand what they mean.

Limbs entwined, the women sink further into the bed and soak up the comfort of being in one another’s arms. Despite telling Daenerys she believes she will win the war, Sansa is terrified that when Daenerys flies north tomorrow she may never return. She doesn’t want that fear and uncertainty of the future to taint tonight, but it’s impossible to shut it out.

As though she has read Sansa’s thoughts Daenerys whispers, “I will carry the memory of this night with me always and if I am to die, the last thing I will see is your face.”

Sansa cannot find any words to say so remains in Daenerys’ arms, silent tears trickling down her face. Since she was a little girl she had dreamed of falling in love, read stories and poems about it, but she never expected that love could be like this – so uncertain and soul-achingly unattainable. It causes her physical pain to think of parting with Daenerys tomorrow knowing she may never see her again.

For the first time in many years Sansa finds herself silently praying to the gods she stopped believing in after the deaths of her mother and Robb. She prays for the war against the dead to be won, her loved ones to survive the long winter ahead and for Daenerys. She prays that she will see Daenerys again and that the stories that say love truly does conquer all will prove to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely out of my comfort zone since I've never written for Daenerys before and don't actually ship Daensa, but after seeing the potential with this ship I wanted to write something different and this was the result. I also wanted to contribute to the small pile of Daensa stories out there, because this ship deserves more attention! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please share your thoughts!


End file.
